Remembering and Reunion
by Kaiomi
Summary: Trunks begins to search for his long lost friend, who's a tooth fairy!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other anime/manga that I write about.   Hee hee, now you can't sue me…

Just a little key incase you don't get what I'm writing…

_Italicized _stuff means someone's thoughts

***shows action or notes

~~~my thoughts

Trunks sat at his desk waiting for his digital clock to show eleven o'clock.  _Twenty minutes more then I can finally get out of this stupid prison cell called my office.  After that I get to take my two-week vacation without having to worry about the ignorant secretary telling me what has to be done.  Now nine more minutes…*_Beep*

            "What the…" Trunks stat upright in his swivel chair.

            "Mr. Briefs sorry for interrupting, but before you leave Mr. Yoshi wants the proposal of the year inventory emailed to him in five minutes," the secretary's voice came from the small speaker implanted in his desk.  

            "I know, tell him I'll send it," he responded and shut the speaker off.  "Now where is it?  Must be in my pile of junk in my desk…"  

~As you know most guys aren't organized with paperwork, sorry to say that but it's true.  Well I wouldn't actually know.  I'm just using my brother as an example. ^. ^ ~

            *Ten minutes later…*

            "Where the heck did I put it?  I has to be in here it's the only place that I haven't checked."  He wrenched the drawer open with a loud screech that showed it hadn't been used in a while.  "Here it is."  Trunks scanned the document and pressed the send button.  "Geez, I think I haven't actually looked through that drawer since I first took over Capsule Corp. years ago.  Let's see what's in it.  I have ten more minutes to kill anyway."  Rummaging through old pictures and a few trinkets he came upon a silver case with the name Mika and his engraved on it.  "Now where did this come from?" he wondered to himself and clicked the small latch revealing a black stone that glinted from the sunlight that poured through his window.  A memory from years ago suddenly appeared in his mind and he could recall it quite clearly and suddenly…

*Flashback to about twenty years ago*

            "Hey, Trunks I guess this is goodbye," a girl about eleven said.  Her waist length silver-blue-green hair matched her deep blue eyes.  She wore a simple white dress and floated above the ground with two almost-translucent wings.  Tears started to form around the corners of her eyes.  

            "Don't cry, Mika," a twelve year old Trunks said and comforted his friend.  "You said you'll come back to Earth one day and meet me again, right?  Here, I have a gift for you."  He reached into his pocket and took out a bag of sugar crystals wrapped in a ribbon.  "You told me that they don't have these where you live, right?" 

            "Oh, thank you Trunks!" Mika cried and flew into him and embraced him, almost causing him to lose his balance.  "I have a present for you too," she muttered a few words and two boxes appeared, both having both of their names in silver casings.  She took one and gave it to him and kept the other one.  "Go on open it."  

            Trunks opened it carefully with his clumsy fingers and stared at a light blue stone, which appeared to be glowing on its own.   "I worked all evening on these," she told him.   "They turn light blue when were are near each other and turn darker blue when we're far apart.  But when I'm in my own world they'll turn black.  See?"   Mika pulled her own stone out which was the same color as his, but had a chain around it, which she placed around her neck.  She flew about ten yards away from him and his stone turned a shade darker and when she returned it became its original color.  

            "Neat."  Trunks was awed by the complexity of the stone.  He knew that his friend could perform minor spells and cast them onto objects, like making them float, but he never knew she could do something like this.  It must have taken her days to get the spell right.  "Thanks, I'll always take this with me."  

            "Really?" she asked.  

            "Yeah, you're the only friend I've had besides Goten, but I couldn't tell him all of the things I've told you.  Even though I've known him since I was born and you only for a year, but you're important to me just the same.  I'll wait for you to return I promise."   They then linked pinkies together to seal the promise.  A soft chiming came from an unknown place, a signal that Mika had to leave.  

            "Bye Trunks," she whispered and took a few steps away from him in order to teleport to her own world.  "Thank you for everything you've given me."  

            "Wait, Mika," he said a grabbed her arm before she started to say the chant to teleport.  "I have to give you one more thing before you go."

            "What is it?" she asked and looked at him.

            "This," and without holding back he kissed her on the lips and closed his eyes.  A few seconds later he parted and looked at her to see her response.  He could feel blood rush to his face, probably making his whole face red.

            "Thanks Trunks," she giggled and blushed.  "I'll always remember that wherever I go."

            "Bye," he said and this time he didn't stop her when she started to chant.  After she finished, she started to vaporize.  

            "Bye!"  Mika called before she disappeared completely.

            Ten seconds later the stone he held in his hand turned black.  "Bye Mika," he said again, knowing that his friend was gone and might not come back.

            A teardrop fell onto the ground and many others followed before Trunks could control his sorrow.

*End of flashback*

            "Mika…" Trunks recalled and wrapped the only reminder of his long-lost friend in his strong hand.  "I waited for years, but you never came back.  I started to doubt if you would come back, so I tried to forget about you.  I guess I succeeded, but I still remember everything you gave me."  His breathing became sharp as he held back the tears he didn't cry for so long.  When he was able to control himself again the stone instantly turned blue, not an easily recognizable blue but distinguishable enough so he could tell it wasn't the black he was familiar looking at from the past years.  He glanced at the clock again and this time it read 11:24.  "I'm going to keep my promise," he whispered to himself.   He rushed through the door and within minutes was in his hover car driving, but unsure where to go.  _I'll look for you even if it takes forever…_he said to himself and looked at the stone if it would turn a shade more brighter to indicate where she might be located.

Happies to all and happy Thanksgiving!   

                        Kaiomi Starlight

Mika: How come I don't get to eat a turkey for thanksgiving?

Trunks:  That's because you already ate the whole thing yesterday for lunch

Everyone else in the room: -_-

Mika: I can't help it if I'm hungry!

Goten:  Usually only my dad can eat that much.  And Kaiomi why am I not in the story yet?

Kaiomi: It's because it's only the first chapter, you'll be in the story later on. 

Mika:  Can someone donate a turkey to the hungry Mika fund?

Kaiomi:  Oh wells…please review if there are more than ten reviews Mika can get a turkey!

Mika:  Everyone review! *growl*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Kaiomi:  Byes to everyone!  Thanks for taking your time to read my story.  I'll update it again during the Thanksgiving break!


End file.
